


Opposites Attract

by erin_means_peace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: Summer, the daughter of Mother Nature has spent her whole life with her mother and is itching for some fun. And she finds it when she runs away from home and right into the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost. They get off to a rough start considering their seasons tend to clash, but can Summer warm this boy's frozen heart? And what happens when Pitch comes back, stronger than before and with a particular interest in Summer's power.





	Opposites Attract

A teenage girl with orange hair, fair skin and eyes as green as a new spring leaf walked around a vast and glorious maze of a garden. This garden held every flower that existed on Earth, and new ones grew as the girl walked by, her yellow sundress that went down past her knees and above her ankles swished against the bushes. The girl was looking for something but she didn't know what. Suddenly she came into an open clearing where there was a white wrought iron garden table with two matching chairs, one of them occupied by a beautiful woman with a big hat full of flowers and butterflies fluttering around it. She wore a long, purple sleeveless form-fitting dress. She smiled when she saw the girl. "Ah, there you are Summer." She says and goes over to embrace the girl.

"Hello Mother." Summer says and hugs her mother.

"You seemed lost dear." Summer's mother says. "Were you looking for something?"

"Yes." Summer says and furrows her brows in thought. "But after thinking about it for awhile, I think you were what I was looking for."

"That's probably it." Her mother says. "Come, sit and have some tea with me before we go and warm up a place." Summer obeyed and sat across from her mother and drank her tea.

"Mother, why do I warm up places?" Summer asks. Her mother laughed.

"You know why dear. You're the spirit of summer. Your job is to bring warmth to the Earth and the animals and people that live on it." She says and sips her tea.

"Yes, but why?" Summer asks.

"Because that's the way I made the Earth." Her mother says and comes over to her and kneels beside her. "We have seasons because life is born, grows, withers, then dies. And each of those periods are represented by a season and are all equally important and beautiful in their own right. But you my dear daughter, are the most lovely of them all." She says and lifts her daughter's chin to look her in the eyes. "Now come along, we have to go and warm some places up. You're in season now in the South." She tells her and the two of them make their way through the garden to another clearing, covered in clouds. Mother Nature waves her hand over the clouds and they move, revealing an area of the world to them. Summer looks amazed at it. "Wow! Look at all of the vegetation!" She says and looks down at the land below her. There were a few towns here and there too that she could see. "Can I go down there mother? Please!" Summer begs and her mother shakes her head.

"No darling." She says. "You remember the rules. We stay up here because we're safe. And especially you, my forbidden flower." She says and holds her daughter's chin. "I don't want anyone to touch you. There are some horrible people in that world down there, and some, one in particular who is very dangerous to our kind." Mother Nature says and looks down on the world with a serious expression. "Now use your powers and warm up this area of the Earth."

"Yes mother." Summer obeys and hold out her arms and a warmth starts to flow from her arms and small sparkles of magic go down to the place. "One down, a lot more to go."

"Yes but just this one area will be all for today dear." Mother Nature says. "I don't want you to tire yourself out." She covers the area back up and Summer looks at it longingly before she and her mother leave.

Summer walked around the garden, bored out of her mind. She grew some flowers and looked at them. "I wonder what it's like down on Earth..." She says to them and then sits down on the ground and sighs. "If only there was a way I could sneak down there without mother knowing..." She thinks for a minute and then an idea pops into her head. "Wait that's it! I'll just go to a place on Earth that's up North where it's still colder. She wouldn't expect me to be there yet! It's perfect!" She exclaims and gets up and makes her way through the maze, heading North. She comes to another clearing and looks down. She moved her arm over the clouds and looked down at an area that was mostly forest but had a small town in it. It still had some snow in places. "Well it's now or never." Summer says and takes a deep breath and then jumps down into the clearing. She laughs as she looks back up and sees the clouds cover the opening to the garden and she spreads out her arms and laughs more as she flies down to the town. "This is the best day of my life!" She exclaims and slows herself down as she lands lightly on some green grass. There was snow there but it all melted around her before she touched it. She looked around at all of the trees and small creatures. "So many new things! It all looks so amazing! My mother must have really outdone herself here!" She says and turns and sees the town. "But I've seen all of these plants before. What I really want to do is see what a people village looks like!" She says and goes into the town. "Wow..." She says in amazement as she looks at all of the houses and buildings and people coming out of them. "Everyone here looks so busy..." She says and walks around. She notices some children playing and smiles at them. "Hello children." She says and bends down to them but they don't hear her. They run towards her and go right through her. "Huh. That was strange." Summer says and continues to walk down the sidewalk. She gasps as other people walk through her too. "This feels so weird. How come no one can see me?" She wonders. As she walks down the streets, she notices the snow is melting as she walks by. A few children notice and gasp.

"Wow. Why is the snow melting so fast?" A little girl asks. "Didn't Jack make that snow for us to play in today?"

"He did." A boy with brown hair says. "And the even weirder thing is, that just today it's starting to feel a lot warmer here. Like summer came early or something. We should go find him and tell him what's going on. Maybe he has an explanation?" The kids nod and run off. They come to a pond where a barefoot boy with white hair was skating around and making patterns on the pond. "Jack!" The boy calls out and the white haired boy stops skating and flies over to them.

"Hey Jamie!" He says and lands in front of the kids. "Are you and your friends enjoying the snow?"

"Yeah! It's so much fun! But for some reason it's started melting really fast!" Jamie says.

"Melting?" Jack asks and looks confused. "But I just laid it down today. It should last for about a week or more."

"Well for some reason it's been getting hotter here today!" The little girl says. "Why is that happening?"

"I don't know Sophie." Jack says and looks at them all. "But I think I should go and find out. Pitch could be up to something again." He guesses.

"We'll come with you!" Jamie says and all of his friends nod in agreement and follow Jack. Summer casually strolled around town, melting snow and spreading her warmth. People smiled and started to take off their jackets. Some even went inside to change into their summer clothes.

"Something weird is definitely going on here..." Jack says and looks around and crosses his arms. He didn't exactly like this new warmth that had come over the town.

"It's like summer came super early!" Cupcake says and takes off her jacket, her friends doing the same since they were starting to feel extremely hot in their winter apparel. Suddenly Jack noticed someone walking down the sidewalk. A girl who looked around his age wearing a yellow sundress and walking barefoot. His arms fell to his sides and his eyes widened. She was absolutely breathtaking, the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Jack?" Jamie asks and tugs on his sweater. Jack pulled his gaze away from the beautiful girl and looked dish at the boy. "What are you looking at?" Something just clicked for Jack. They couldn't see her. She could be the cause of this sudden change in the weather.

"There's a girl over there..." Jack tells him. "Can you see her?" He asks just to be sure and he points in her direction.

"No." Jamie says. His other friends look and they all have the same response.

"We can't see anyone aside from the other adults in town and on the street." Claude says and Jack's eyes widen.

"Could she be like you?" Jamie asks.

"Maybe." Jack says. "I'm going to go see if I can find out who she is." Jack says and flies over to her. She had just crossed the street and made her way towards a statue. She looked at it curiously and smiled. Snow was covering the plaque so she waved her hand over it so she could read what it said. "Find something that interests you?" He asks the girl and she picks her head up and gasps when she sees Jack sitting on the statue above her. She doesn't know how to respond. The only person she's ever known is her mother. She looks around to see if the boy is talking to someone else. He laughs and floats down in front of her. "I'm talking to you sunshine." He says and Summer tilts her head.

"Sunshine?" She asks him. He smirks.

"Yeah. I don't know your name and you're wearing a really bright yellow dress so I'll call you sunshine." He says and trails his staff on the ground, making frost patterns.

"My name is Summer." She tells him and he looks at her curiously.

"Summer huh?" He asks and she nods. "Well that explains why it got so hot all of a sudden. Are you a spirit of some sort?"

"Spirit?" She asks him, confused.

"Yeah a spirit." Jack says and hops up to sit on the base of the statue. "I'm Jack Frost. The Man in the Moon brought me back to life as the Spirit of Winter. I'm guessing you're the Spirit of Summer?" Summer thinks about it for a moment.

"I suppose I could be..." She says and Jack notices she seems confused. He hops off of the base of the statue and looks at her.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"Mother Nature's Garden." Summer says. "I'm her daughter." She explains.

"Oh." Jack says and smiles. "The other Guardians told me about your mom. They never mentioned she had a daughter though." Summer frowns.

"I guess my mother didn't tell them about me..." She says, and seems a bit sad.

"Anyway..." Jack starts, deciding to change the subject to brighten her spirits. "Why are you here?" He asks. "You're in Pennsylvania a bit early." He says. "It shouldn't be summer here for at least a few more months."

"I wanted to leave home and see the world." Summer explains. "I've never left the garden, so I've been curious as to who my magic affects and see the places I warm up."

"Well you're kind of stealing my thunder at the moment." Jack says and scratches the back of his neck.

"I am?" Summer asks and Jack nods.

"Look around you." He says. "This place was covered in snow. But since you got here it's all melted away and things have started to bloom." Summer looks around and realizes what's happened.

"Oh no!" She exclaims. "I'm throwing nature out of balance! If I stay here too long the plants will start to bud early. And then if it gets cold again they'll die and there won't be any leaves on the trees here! My mother is going to kill me!"

"Hey don't get upset." Jack says. "It was an honest mistake. You just wanted to have some fun. And lucky for you, you've just met the Guardian of Fun." He says with a smirk and forms a snowball in his hand and throws it at her. She shrieks and back up against the statue.

"What was that! That was so cold!" She exclaims and holds her hand over her stomach where Jack struck her.

"A snowball." Jack says. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with cold do you?" He asks and she shakes her head no.

"I've never been cold before in my entire life!" She tells him and he smirks.

"Then let me introduce you to Winter." He says and forms another one in his hand and throws it, but this time Summer ducks and runs around the statue to hide. The kids catch up with Jack.

"Hey Jack, did you find the girl that made it Summer in Winter?" He asks and Jack nods.

"She's hiding behind the statue." He says. "You can come out, I won't throw another snowball at you." Summer slowly creeps out from behind the statue. She looks at the kids around Jack and smiles at them. "Now you guys can't see it, but right in front of you is a beautiful girl with ginger hair and the brightest green eyes you've ever seen." Summer blushed slightly from Jack's description of her. "She says her name is Summer. And she's the one who makes the season Summer happen."

"She gives us Summer vacation!" Cupcake exclaims and all the other children gasp.

"She's the reason we don't have school in July and August!" Jamie says. "But how do I know if she's real?" He asks. Jack looks at Summer.

"Can you show them somehow?" Jack asks and Summer nods. She holds out her hands and gently spreads them out over the ground and suddenly a soft wave of warmth comes out and everyone smiles, except Jack who floated up a little since he was made a little uncomfortable by the sudden warmth. She places her hands to her heart and they start to glow. She holds out her hands and releases dozens of fireflies. All of the kids happily run around and try to catch them. Then they gasp and look at Summer. She smiles.

"Can you all see me?" She asks and they all nod. She laughs and smiles.

"Wow Jack you were right." Jamie says. "She's beautiful." Summer blushed and so did Jack.

"Thank you." Summer says and the kids congregate around her.

"So you're the one that gives us Summer vacation?" Jamie asks.

"I guess I am." Summer says and laughs.

"You have no idea how much we love Summer vacation!" Cupcake says. "It's two whole months of fun! You're incredible!"

"Aw it's nothing." Summer says sensing she was getting a bit of a cold shoulder from Jack, literally.

"Well that all sounds great but didn't you say you should be getting home?" Jack says. "You know balance of nature and all that?"

"Well...it couldn't hurt if I stuck around for a day would it?" She asks and all of the kids get excited.

"Let's have some summer fun!" Jamie exclaims and all the kids cheer. Summer smiles and Jack's face falls.

"Great! I've never used my powers like this before. Let's see what I can do for you guys!" She exclaims and the kids cheer. They all run off towards Jack's pond so Summer can experiment without fear of weirding out any adults. She creates another ball of light in her hands and shoots it towards the sky. It explodes into a bunch of different fireworks.

"Whoa!" All the kids cheer and start running around. Jack looked up at the sky and smirked. He had to admit that was pretty impressive. Summer made some more fireflies and thawed the pond so the kids would have somewhere to swim if they wanted. "Can you make waves?" Jamie asks and Summer thinks for a minute. Then she holds out her hand and pushes and pulls. The water started moving in that same motion, making waves. She made a big one and all the kids braced themselves for the crash when suddenly the wave froze. Summer turns to Jack and crosses her arms. All the kids are disappointed at first but then they realize how cool the frozen wave looks and are amazed by it.

"What was that for?" Summer asks.

"It's still my season." Jack smirks and creates another snowball. "So I say we have some winter fun today too." He suggests and the kids seem on board with it.

"Alright then frosty." Summer says. "You're on." Jack throws his snowball at her and she blocks it with a blast of sunshine. She looks at her hand astonished. "Wow! I never knew I could do that!" She says then shrieks when Jack hits her in the chest with a snowball. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" She shivers then warms herself back up again. But Jack keeps hitting her with snow so she runs and hides in some bushes to shoot sunshine at him. He jumps up into the air and out of her view. She looks around, then suddenly gasps when she feels two ice cold hands grab her sides. "Don't touch me!" She exclaims and knocks his hands away.

"Why not?" Jack asks.

"Because no one's allowed to." Summer says. "I'm my mother's Forbidden Flower. She says she doesn't want anyone to touch me." Summer explains and Jack laughs.

"Grabbing your sides isn't what your mother was talking about." Jack says and gets a different look in his eye. Summer tilted her head then shrieked as she felt an icy grip on her breasts. She looked down and saw Jack's pale hands gripping them, squeezing every now and then. "She was talking about someone doing this." He says and Summer's face heated up.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" She exclaims and knocks his hands off. She blushed as she looked down and saw two frosty handprints on her yellow dress where her breasts were hidden underneath. She even had some frost on the parts of them that were visible and they evaporated after a few moments. "Why did you do that!?" She exclaims. "My mother doesn't want anyone touching me! Especially not like that!"

"Or this." Jack says and Summer shrieks again as Jack grabs her ass and gives it a few gentle squeezes.

"Get off you frosty pervert!" She exclaims and kicks at his chest to get him off. Jack laughs as the girl successfully knocks him off of her.

"Don't worry. That was all in jest. I won't go anywhere near your forbidden flower..." Jack says and winks as he releases his grip on her.

"But you just groped me? Didn't you already touch it?" She asks and he smirks.

"Not exactly. Your flower is another word for another part of your body...." Jack says and blushes. Summer tilts her head then realizes what the white haired boy was referencing to and immediately blushed and covered the area. Jack laughs. "Don't worry sunshine. I'm not going anywhere down there." He says and the girl frowns and looks away from him, she was upset that she had been touched in such a manner, but even more than that she hated the fact that a part of her liked it. Jack sends out some icy wind and blew down the bush she was hiding behind. "Hey guys! Looks like Summer wants to play hide and seek! How about we join her?" Jack suggests and all of the kids cheer.

"What's hide and seek?" Summer asks and all of the kids look at her, dumbfounded.

"You don't know what hide and seek is?" Jack asks. Summer shakes her head. Jack scoffs. "Well then looks like it's my job to teach you." Jack says and stands up. He strides over to the other kids. "I'll close my eyes and count to ten, then you and the other kids will go hide somewhere and I win if I can find all of you." Jack explains. Summer smiles a bit.

"Alright I'll play." She says with a smirk. Jack laughs.

"Alright then. Everyone hide." Jack says and all of the kids rush to find hiding spots as Jack covers his eyes. Summer looks around and tries to find a good place. Jack finished counting and looked around. Silence had fallen over the clearing around his lake. "Wow. They're all really good at hiding." Jack says and walks around trying to find the kids. He noticed a bush moving and went over to it and found Sophie. She giggled and ran out to play with some more of the fireflies that Summer made. He took his time finding the kids so that they would all think that they did a better job of hiding from them than they really did.

"Where's Summer?" Jamie asks and looks around. Jack smirks and gets an idea.

"Oh I know exactly where to find her." Jack says and walks around. "I'm getting warmer." He says, using the change in temperature from the heat that Summer gave off to find where she would be hiding. He looks up a tree and smirks. He nimbly hops from branch to branch, noticing that the girl had not noticed him yet and he smirked. He climbed up a few more branches until he was right behind her and then he grabbed her butt. The girl shrieked and fell backwards into the Winter Spirit's arms.

"Jack!" The girl exclaims and frowns at him.

"Found you!" Jack says and laughs as he steps off the branch and floats down with her in his arms.

"You know I can fly too." Summer says as they descend.

"I didn't know that, and besides watching you react to the cold is way more amusing." Jack says and Summer struggles to get out of his icy embrace. She sends out a heatwave to push him off and he goes flying into the lake. She smirks and gracefully lands on the ground at the edge of the lake. Jack resurfaced and the lake froze over as he walked towards shore. Summer walked forward to greet him, the two of them were face to face and frowning at each other.

"Keep your icy hands off of me snowman." Summer taunts and pokes him in the chest with a burning finger. Jack winces slightly and nips her nose. She shrieks softly from the cold and rubs her nose.

"Then keep your warmth where it belongs sunburn." Jack responds and the tension between the two of them makes a sort of wall, Summer's power of heat and Jack's power of cold fighting against each other, but since both of them are equal, it just creates a lot of pressure. All of the kids notice it and start to freak out and both Jack and Summer stop and turn to face them, realizing what they had done.

"I guess with such strong opposing powers we should be more careful around each other..." Summer says and looks at Jack before making her way over to the kids and calming them down. Suddenly they heard some adults calling them.

"That's my mom!" Jamie says. "It's time for dinner I have to get going!"

"Me too!" Another kid says.

"And me!" Says another and soon all the kids disperse, except for Jamie and Sophie.

"It was great to meet you Summer! Can we play again tomorrow?" Jamie asks and Sophie bounces beside him eagerly. Summer giggles.

"Of course! I'd love to play with all of you again!" She says and their expressions light up and they both run off to go to their parents. Summer stands and smiles as she watches them go. Then she shrieked as she felt a cold grip on her chest.

"Jack Frost!" She bellowed and sent out an even larger heat wave towards the boy and sent him into the wall. Jack stumbled to stand back up.

"Ouch, that one really had a lot of force behind it." He says and rubs his head a bit, looking up at the girl who was literally fuming in front of him.

"Why do you keep doing that!" She exclaims.

"Like I said, your reactions are hilarious." He laughs and she blasts him with her heat again, knocking him over.

"No it's not! What you're doing is extremely inappropriate! Especially for someone who spends so much time around children!" Summer exclaims and Jack smirks.

"Well that's the thing. I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager." Jack says and walks around Summer. She turns as he circles her, her eyes narrowed, prepared to strike if he dares grope her again. "I know a lot of things that kids don't, and I have urges that they don't. But no teenager has ever been able to see me because it's impossible to find one that believes in Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy, and if they don't believe in them, they definitely don't believe in me." He laughs.

"So you go peeping on them don't you?" Summer asks and crosses her arms.

"No, of course not. I'd be encroaching on their privacy that's totally wrong." Jack says.

"Then how is what you're doing to me any different?!" Summer exclaims.

"It's not." Jack says and tosses his staff between his hands. "I know it's wrong. But I only do it to see how you react." Jack says and Summer tilts her head.

"So you grope me to see how I'll react?" She asks.

"Basically." Jack says. "You're hot, you can see and hear me, and I'm curious to see what kind of powers you have and I've been waiting hundreds of years to feel up a girl so I thought this could be our little game."

"Yeah well I'm not playing." Summer says.

"Fine, leave then." Jack says with a shrug and turns to leave. Then something clicks for Summer.

"Wait a minute..." She says and turns to Jack. "You've also been doing it to get me angry so that I'll leave haven't you?" She asks and Jack shrugs.

"Maybe." He says with a smirk and she grips her fists and fumes. "Look this is my season right now, and you're trespassing. So if you want to stay here, you'll have to play along with my little games or be a good girl and go back to your mother."

"Oh there's no way I'm leaving now." Summer says and Jack frowns. "You think you feeling me up every now and then will get me to leave? Fat chance! I'm stronger than that! If you keep touching me, I'll just keep punching back harder until I fry you like a Summer barbecue!"

"Then I'll make you a popsicle!" Jack shouts back.

"I'd like to see you try Frosty!" Summer says and Jack throws a snowball at her and she shivers.

"That was a warning." He says. "Keep your season where it should be sunshine. Or there'll be more where that came from." And with that he flew away.

"Hmph." Summer says and crosses her arms, walking away. "I'll show him." She says and finds a nice spot in the woods to sleep and lays down, creating a flower bed using a magic that her mother taught her, and went to sleep.

 


End file.
